Castrix
"Knowledge can be gained from even the simplest of things; Thus, my mind is open to all." - Castrix Castrix is a paradoxical being with courtship over the entirety of knowledge in each knowable reality, dimension, and timeline. This floating eye remains curious to the various happenings of the world, and focuses its efforts on learning as much as possible. With an admirable vocabulary, and a critical nature, Castrix roams the lands in search of anything record-able in his vast database of knowledge and resources. Origination In the begging, there was supposed nothingness, and then, there was something. With this something came a variety of powerful beings. The Three Balances were one of these groups of beings. These paradoxes were set in place to keep the world in balance, from Universe, Higher State, and Earthly tethers. Castrix is the balance of Higher State. Responsible for recording and keeping the knowledge of all realities and timelines, Castrix is in a never-ending search for anything new it can find to add to his database. Castrix could be considered in human terms one of the most knowledgeable and intelligent beings in the knowable universe, however Castrix himself believes it to be simple information. Current Times Castrix has found his way to the planet earth, and with his discovery of primordial life, Castrix has found a vast new host of knowledge. The beings it meets on the planet never cease to amaze it, and it studies them all vigorously. With this study comes attention, however. The Earthly balance, Hathem to be exact. Castrix has always admired Izallia a far deal more than Hathem, and the same can be said for Izallia to Castrix. Castrix however, is a kind being, and does not harm those around it on it's quest for knowledge. It is open-minded, and respectful of any lifeforms hit may come across. Powers and Abilities Despite Castrix's docility, it still posses significant threat to those that cross it. It's inclusion among the Three Balances makes it a noteworthy presence, and should not be trifled with. Growing Knowledge Castrix has a vast pool of knowledge, and tends to know everything about a given situation. Castrix is especially good at solving puzzles and problems, or deciphering code. Knowledge is Power Castrix seeks all forms of knowledge, and if someone stands in his way between something he wishes to learn, he will become much stronger, using necessary force to reach his desired destination. He can fire beams of pure energy from his iris, and he can enter the minds of others to force them into compliance or sleep. Gaze of Studies Castrix learns about objects around him by deconstructing them and learning their composition and make-up. This ability is both offensive, defensive, and passive. Castrix may deconstruct anything, larger objects taking more time. Material or magical property of the objects Castrix deconstructs does not affect the time it takes to deconstruct it. Gaze of Improvement Castrix has the ability to improve and reconstruct things he has previously deconstructed. If he were to deconstruct a rusted iron dagger, he could reconstruct it as a shining steel dagger. If he deconstructs the steel dagger, he may reconstruct it as a glistening crystal dagger. Castrix improves things by one step every reconstruction, and this can lead to some interesting effects if even the best material and magical weapons are consumed and reconstructed. Unhinged Movement Castrix is able to move freely through space, on all axis. It does not know speed or acceleration, it simply goes at a pace it deems fit for the situation, ranging from light-speed to a slow crawl.